Sophie Thompson
Sophie Thompson (born 20 January 1962) is an English actress. She received an Olivier Award nomination for the 1995 London revival of the musical Company, before winning the 1999 Olivier Award for Best Actress in a Musical for the London revival of Into the Woods. Her film appearances include Four Weddings and a Funeral (1994), Dancing at Lughnasa (1998), Gosford Park (2001), and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 (2010). She also played Stella Crawford in the BBC soap opera EastEnders (2006–07). Contents 1 Life and work 2 Personal life 3 Filmography 3.1 Film 3.2 Television 3.3 Theatre 4 References 5 External links Life and work The second daughter1 of actress Phyllida Law, the presenter of the very first TV show ever broadcast on BBC Two, Play School, and actor Eric Thompson, the writer–narrator of the popular children's television series The Magic Roundabout on BBC One in the 1960s. Sophie is the younger sister of actress and screenwriter Emma Thompson. Thompson made her television debut at the age of 15, starring in the BBC adaptation of the Alison Uttley classic A Traveller in Time, opposite Simon Gipps-Kent, before going on to study at the Bristol Old Vic Theatre School.2 Big-screen roles include Four Weddings and a Funeral, Eat Pray Love, Emma, Dancing at Lughnasa, Gosford Park, Fat Slags, Relative Values and Morris: A Life with Bells On. Thompson appeared in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows in 2010, as Mafalda Hopkirk and Hermione Granger disguised as Hopkirk. Thompson starred alongside popular British comedians Alan Davies, in Jonathan Creek, and Lee Evans in So What Now? She has also appeared in Persuasion, Midsomer Murders, The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes, A Harlot's Progress, and Magnolia. She played Miss Bartlett in Andrew Davies' 2007 adaptation of E.M. Forster's A Room with a View and also appeared in the last episode of series 4 of Doc Martin. Thompson played the role of child abuser Stella Crawford in the BBC One soap opera EastEnders. She came into the show as Phil Mitchell's lawyer and they gradually developed a romantic link. Stella later became jealous of Phil's relationship with his son Ben and began to emotionally and physically abuse him—becoming one of soaps most-hated villains. Thompson left EastEnders on 20 July 2007, after the exposure of Stella's evil ways on her wedding day led to the character's suicide. She won the "inside soap Best bitch award" for her portrayal of Stella. In 2009, Thompson appeared in the BBC One comedy series Big Top. Thompson was in the three part television series Love Life on ITV in 2012, and appeared in ITV's 2012 production Lightfields. Most recent television credits include Detectorists, Professor Branestawm, A Gert Lush Christmas with Russell Howard and 'ITV's Jericho. Recent theatre includes the role of Mrs Hardcastle in She Stoops To Conquer at the National Theatre, directed by Jamie Lloyd, and also the part of Doctor Mathilde von Zahnd in Josie Rourkes production of The Physicists at the Donmar. She also played Kathy/Bev in Dominic Cooks 2011 production of Clybourne Park at The Royal Court, which transferred to The Wyndhams. Thompson received an Olivier nomination for Best Actress. In 1996, Thompson played the role of Amy in Sam Mendes' acclaimed Donmar Warehouse revival of Company, receiving an Olivier Award nomination for her performance. She also appeared as the Baker's Wife in the Donmar's revival of Into the Woods, which garnered her the 1999 Olivier Award for Best Actress in a Musical. She also played Ophelia in the Renaissance Theatre Company production of Hamlet in 1988 in Birmingham, later touring around England. That production was directed by Sir Derek Jacobi and starred her future brother-in-law Kenneth Branagh as Hamlet, Richard Easton as Claudius and Dearbhla Molloy as Gertrude. A film documentary called Discovering Hamlet was made of the process of producing and rehearsing this play. It was released in 1990, and a DVD version was released in 2010. Thompson took part in Celebrity MasterChef 2014, emerging as the winner beating Jodie Kidd and Charley Boorman in the final.3 Personal life Sophie Thompson was married to actor Richard Lumsden. They have two sons 4 Thompson is a charity Ambassador for Dan's Fund For Burns, and ran the 2010 Marathon for CINI, a charity supporting vulnerable families in India, and 24th Tottenham, a London-based group for children and young adults with special needs. Faber and Faber published Sophie's recipe book 'my Family Kitchen' in 2015 and her first children book 'Zoo Boy" in 2016 Filmography Film The Missionary (1982) … Mission Girl (uncredited) Twenty-One (1991) … Francesca Four Weddings and a Funeral (1994) … Lydia Persuasion (1995) … Mary Musgrove Emma (1996) … Miss Bates Dancing at Lughnasa (1998) .. Rose Mundy Relative Values (2000) … Dora Moxton Gosford Park (2001) … Dorothy Nicholas Nickleby (2002) … Miss Lacreevy Fat Slags (2004) … Tracey Morris: A Life with Bells On (2009) … Glenda Eat Pray Love (2010) … Corella Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 (2010) … Mafalda Hopkirk That Day We Sang (2014) … Dorothy Television A Traveller in Time (1978) … Penelope; 5 episodes Hammer House of Horror (1980) … First Girl in "Guardian of the Abyss"; Casualty (1987) … Judy Wilson in "Cross Fingers"; 1 episode Boon (1991) … Vicky 'Mouthpiece' in "Help Me Make It Through the Night"; 1 episode The Casebook of Sherlock Holmes (1992) … Agatha in "The Master Blackmailer" Comedy Playhouse (1993) … Val in "The Complete Guide to Relationships" Performance (1994) … Gillian Player in "Message for Posterity" Nelson's Column (1994–95) … Clare Priddy Mr. Bean (1995) … Girlfriend "Torvill and Bean"; 1 episode The Railway Children (2000) … Mrs Perks So What Now? (2001) … Heather Jonathan Creek (2003) … Dorothy Moon in "Angel Hair"; 1 episode The Young Visiters (2003) … Bessie Topp Midsomer Murders (2006) … April Gooding in "Dead Letters"; 1 episode Magnolia (2006) … Marjorie Forsyth A Harlot's Progress (2006) … Jane Hogarth Doctors (2006) … Rachel Barton in "Rabbitgate"; 1 episode EastEnders (2006–07) … Stella Crawford A Room with a View (2007) … Charlotte Bartlett Big Top (2009) … Aunty Helen May Contain Nuts (2009) … Sarah McDonald Agatha Christie's Poirot (2010) … Mrs Reynolds in "Halloween Party" Whistle and I'll Come to You (2010) … Carol, the hotel proprietor Love Life (2012) … Penny Lightfields (2013) … Lorna5 Death in Paradise (2014) … Angela ; 1 episode Inside No. 9 (2014) … Jan in "Last Gasp" Detectorists (2014) … Sheila Celebrity MasterChef (2014) … Herself/series winner The Incredible Adventures of Professor Branestawm (2014) … Aggie Harry Hill in Professor Branestawm Returns (2015) … Aggie A Gert Lush Christmas (2015) … Sue Colman Theatre Hamlet … Ophelia; Renaissance Theatre Company; 1988 As You Like It … Rosalind; Royal Shakespeare Company; 1989–90 All's Well That Ends Well … Helena; Royal Shakespeare Company; 1992–93 Wildest Dreams … Royal Shakespeare Company; 1993-94 (Olivier Nomination.) Company … Amy; Donmar/Albery; 1996 (Olivier nomination) Into the Woods … The Baker's Wife; Donmar; 1998–99 (Olivier Award) Measure For Measure … Isabella; Globe Theatre, London; 2004 Female of the Species … London; 2008 (Theatre goers choice award.) Clybourne Park … Bev/Kathy; Royal Court Theatre, London; 2010 (Olivier Nomination, Evening Standard nomination) She Stoops to Conquer … Mrs Hardcastle; National Theatre, London; 2012 Guys and Dolls … Miss Adelaide; Chichester Festival Theatre, Tour and Savoy Theatre London; 2015-2016 (Olivier nomination) References 1.Jump up ^ "Sophie Thompson". FilmReference.com. 2.Jump up ^ "Sophie Thompson" National Theatre 3.Jump up ^ "Celebrity MasterChef final 2014: Sophie Thompson wins final with her 'original' dishes". wn.com. Retrieved 19 July 2014. 4.Jump up ^ "The Players: Sophie Thompson (actor)". The Guardian (London). 5.Jump up ^ http://tv.uk.msn.com/drama/lightfields-new-itv-drama-follows-up-marchlands?page=7 External links Sophie Thompson at the Internet Movie Database Category:1962 births